Burning Brightly
by whiplash-girlchild
Summary: AU - Emily and Naomi meet and their attraction is undeniable. Naomi's POV. Romantic, Pervy and Funny. I think I just created a new genre. Romanti-Pervy. Or something. Swearing/AdultSensuality. Please Read and Review. Naomily/Keffy


**Hey, thanks for reading everyone. If you like the story would you submit a review. :D Please. Thanks it would mean a lot. - whiplash-girlchild**

**Burning Brightly by Whiplash-girlchild**

Fucks sake, I hated clubs. They were dimly lit, filled with skanks and thumping music and I was never much for dancing. I brushed my blonde hair from my eyes squinting from the cigarette smoke haze that filled the room. The music pulsed and I could feel my body vibrate, it shook the table with cheap faux wood veneer where I sat, trying for all the world to be cool. Why did I let Cook and Freddie talk me into these things? They always wanted to go out. I never felt like it much really. Ever since I got to University that was all these boys wanted to do. Go out and get chicks. The chicks part came easily for me, I mean I came to terms with being "gay" along time ago. Whatever being gay means: I suppose it means I have a cat (which I don't) and weep while I listen to my Tegan & Sara CD's (which I don't own). I laugh to myself as I scan the room for Cook and Freddie. I let myself soak in the places atmosphere, another chuckle. The room was filled with dark wood and ugly dark red paint, chipped in some places and faded. The dance floor was small and often housed local bands or DJs that were in Bristol on tour. I worked my way around the room with my eyes, settling on a small group of women sitting at a table across from me.

They were about my age I surmised and every single one of them lovely. Christ, I'm so gay. One of them was lean with legs that went on forever and long wavy brown hair. Her stare was penetrating the thin veneer of cool I had carefully constructed, so I looked away from her. I looked back to the two girls sitting next to each other in almost identical outfits. One had a round face and laughing eyes, bright red hair with streaks of brown showing through. I could hear her talking from across the room and her lisp made me smile internally. The other however, was a different story entirely. Her face was oval and her eyes were so deep brown that they were paralyzing. Her hair was a black cherry red and her lips, god they were so perfect, so small and they turned up slightly at the ends into a tantalizing grin even when she wasn't smiling at her friends. I gulped slowly.

"Hey, Naoms!" I hear as someone walks up to my table. Freddie.

"Hey, Freds." I muster above the music. "Where's Cook?"

Freddie shrugs as he follows my line of sight to the table across the floor.

"Oh, I see." He laughs at my obvious lack of control. "See something you like?"

I shrug trying to seem indifferent at the beautiful girls at the table near us. Freddie sits opposite me, but cranes his neck to look at the table as well.

"Fucks sake, Freddie" I say with some audible distain "they will know we're looking at them."

"Hon, I think they already know." Freddie surmises as he notices every single one of them looking straight at us.

"Fuck. Fuck. Bloody Hell. Shite." I wasn't feeling very eloquent at the moment.

The little girl with black cherry hair and gorgeous eyes smiled at me and gave a wink. I flinched. Was she looking at me? Freddie slapped his leg with a laugh. "Well, now. I think you should go over there."

"No way, Freds. I don't think I can." I wasn't being a bitch; I couldn't bring my legs to move. I felt anchored to that spot. I was suddenly stuck there and I was drowning.

That was when I noticed the black cherry haired girl excuse herself from her friends. She smiled at each of them, including a rather awkward and boisterous blonde with pigtails that had joined them at their table while I was gawking at them. The redhead was walking over to our table. I lit a cigarette as non-chalantly as I could muster and took a long drag. She strode confidently belying her innocently sweet gazes at me from beneath her red bangs. It was as if she had gathered all her strength to get up from the table to get to where I was. She was stunning. Her skin was like porcelain, she was doe eyed with small lips that made me want to bite them, her hair was dyed obviously, but a shade of flame red that made my heart pound. Her frame was small and petite, her body was hugged by a strapless black dress that corseted at the bodice. There were subtle gold accents in her jewelry. Her shoes were heels, probably to give her some height but she didn't need them. I liked short girls. I smiled outwardly.

"You're too pretty to smoke." She quickly uttered.

I was reeling and didn't know how to respond. In my toughest voice I sputtered, "Yeah?"

Her eyes fell. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Freddie watched our exchange and mercifully decided to excuse himself. "Gotta, well, get somethin' to drink, ya know." Smooth Freddie, smooth.

"Can I sit down?" the redhead managed.

"Free country and all." I responded, kicking myself for being so cold.

The redhead pushed herself next to me in the booth and my mind went cloudy briefly. I took a gulp of the pint off the table that I'd been ignoring for the last hour.

"You were staring at me." The redheaded girl now turned to face me, her brown eyes filled with questioning and could it be lust? My ice blue eyes met hers and I felt my insides quake. I unconsciously licked my lips.

"I did." I said matter of factly. I didn't know what else to say. I had hit on a lot of girls before, but this one got to me. I didn't know how to act. I didn't know what to do. Hell, I almost forgot how to fucking breathe. She moved closer to me. I panicked.

"Fucks sake." I fell backwards a little and it seemed to rattle this cute girl's confidence because she backed up suddenly and bowed her head. I didn't want her to stop, I was just startled. It hurt me that I could be so experienced and yet, so awkward. I didn't know what to do next I thought instinctively and paraphrased one of my favorite singers Patti Smith, for inspiration.

In the sexiest voice I could muster I breathed, "Hey pretty girl, aren't you gonna show me anything but surrender?"

In moments the little redhead was on top of me, kissing the life outta me and I was gasping for air. I didn't mind it, in fact I relished it. I kissed her fiercely, almost too fiercely in the open. My tongue quickly raked across her soft lips and penetrated her willing mouth. Our tongues wrestled fiercely in each others mouths. Soft moans escaping our lips. God, she was hot. Her hands wandered wantonly up my sides, around my back, up my sides again to my breasts. My hands greedily felt their way up her body. Suddenly, we were both very conscious of being in public.

"Excuse me!" I heard from behind, I mean above us as we were laying down in the booth now, in a decidedly British lisp.

The little redhead turned to face the girl that so resembled her. Similar black dress and similar face, yet so different, I mused absent mindedly. "Yeah, Ems can you remove yourself from your new friend? Effy wants to go home."

"Ems." I mumbled.

"Emily!" The other girl's voice demanded attention. "You've got the keys to the bloody car girl!"

The little redhead sputtered apologetically, "Sorry, Katie. I'm busy, yeah." She fumbled in her bodice and my vision focused in on her breasts. They were plump, round, and pale – just the right size. I licked my lips again, hungrily. Emily, yes Emily produced from her bodice a set of keys. "Take them." She growled at her twin, tossing them at her.

"Jesus Christ!" the other twin, Katie sputtered.

Emily, beautiful Emily looked at me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the bathroom. I ran faster than I thought I could. Hell, I sprinted almost dragging Emily behind me. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed behind us I locked it. I pushed Emily against the wall and crashed our mouths together. I pushed my hands through her beautiful red hair clutching her at her neck, gently caressing her face. I knew women liked to be kissed like this, like they mattered. It got them off. Emily moaned into my mouth. I trailed my hands down her body, squeezing through the fabric of her dress, teasing her nipples. I pulled her bodice down and attacked each nipple of her perfect breasts in turn. I moved back up to her mouth. She moaned loudly as I continued kissing her. Gasping for breath and gasping for air. She was draining every ounce of cool I had left and was leaving me an animal in her arms. I pushed my hand up her skirt and between her legs and my breath hitched in my chest. "Fuck. Me.…" I groaned as I realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. I slid my fingers along her wetness and she gasped. Our eyes met, there was something hovering there in the distance in her eyes; innocence, trust, and something that could get me into trouble. As I looked into her heavy-lidded chocolate brown orbs and looked at the blush forming across her cheeks and chest, I quickly dismissed it.

I ran my fingers along her wetness again, enjoying the fact that I'd gotten her so wet. She whimpered for release and bucked her hips against me. That was all the encouragement I needed. I plunged three fingers into her quickly and she moaned so loudly I thought everyone must've heard it. I pumped them in and out rhythmically, staring her in the eyes, kissing her neck, kissing her face, kissing her lips. She felt her way up my shirt fondling my breasts and groaning with every thrust. Her wetness coated my hand completely, she just kept cumming. I was lost in heaven. She was so soft, so beautiful I had never experienced anything like this. Usually I wasn't the sexual aggressor with women, but I had to touch her. Feel her. I was overtaken completely. I quickened my pace. She was breathing erratically, head tossed back. I knew she must be close. I pumped in and out of her. Her right leg curled around me. I whispered in her ear, "God, you are so hot Emily." I curled my fingers upward slightly and I sent both of us over the edge. She trembled and swore softly throughout her climaxes and I did the same. I came. Just from touching her. Fuck me, that has never happened before.

Here I was, with the most gorgeous woman on Earth in a dirty bathroom in Bristol. I didn't know what to do next. I pushed my clean hand through my hair. The redheads' eyes bore into me and she stuttered a little when she said, "I want to touch you too."

I laughed. Not because it was funny per se, but because she said it so earnestly it scared me. It scared the bloody fuck hell out of me to be honest. Her face fell a little.

"I'm sorry," I breathed and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I wasn't laughing at you. I just…I don't think I can go again just now."

"Oh," she said disappointed "What's your name?"

In all the lust filled confusion we had never introduced ourselves. "Naomi," I said kissing her nose. She giggled. Why did I just kiss her nose? I don't know. I wanted to. All of a sudden I was becoming very surprised at the things this girl made me want to do. In her eyes and in her smile, I could see the person she wanted me to become. I wanted to be that person all of a sudden.

Someone began pounding on the bathroom door. "Oy! Other people need to use the pisser here!" a familiar voice shouted through the door.

"Cook! Keep your vagina on you tosser!" I yelled equally fiercely.

"Naomikins!" Cook shouted. "Takin' long enough, lezzer."

Emily giggled again. I never giggle. I don't know why, but I don't think I ever have. It's never occurred to me to giggle in any situation, but fuck it all if I didn't find that the cutest thing ever. I kissed her mouth again slowly. She moaned again into me.

"Hey," Cook shouted "You aren't in there alone are you?"

"Cook, you're a regular Sherlock Fucking Holmes!" I shouted.

"We better go," I said to my redheaded companion. She quickly smoothed out and adjusted her dress and I being a practical sort, washed my hands. She eyed me devilishly.

I unlocked the door and expelled a breath, Emily took my hand. Why did she take my hand? We just fucked right? I was reeling with confusion. It's not that I wasn't looking for a relationship or love, but neither had chosen to find me so I had given up looking. I was a drift in a sea of women with nothing to cling to and nothing on the horizon, or so I thought. Her hand clutching mine made my heart slam against my ribcage. "Naomi?" she questioned then uttered, "You better open the door or your friend will go all weird on us again." She smiled up at me. I opened the door to see Cook's smug face grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Naomikins," he uttered "You're quite the stud."

"Shut up Cook," I muttered as I pushed Emily and my way past him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girl?" Cook baited me. I never introduced him to my girls and he knew it. I sighed heavily before spinning on my heels to face him.

"Cook. Emily." I gestured towards the smiling redhead. "Emily. Cook. Although, you really don't need to memorize this wanker's name." Cook laughed giddily at my sarcasm. His boyish laughter buffeted against us as I turned to keep walking. Freddie approached us.

"You two leaving then?" Freddie asked.

Emily nodded. I sort of choked. "Emily, this is Freddie." Why did I just introduce her to Freddie? I made a mental note to slap myself.

"Nice to meet you Emily, you take good care of our girl Naomi now."

"I will." Emily uttered cryptically.

Emily continued holding my hand and I turned to wave at Cook and Freddie as we walked into the night. Once we had exited the club the questions began spinning in my head? Where were we going? Why was I following? What on Earth had possessed me?

"Emily." No response. "Emily?" Still silent. "Emily!" I shouted harsher than I meant to. The redhead stopped in her tracks. She turned to face me, her eyes expectant and wanting.

"Come home with me." She said simply.

"What? I just met you." I sputtered.

She inched towards me. Pushing herself against me, never letting go of my hand. "I. Need. You. Tonight." She punctuated each word and each one of them slapped me into submission. Her lips hovered above mine before she captured me in a fierce kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth; it was soft, sweet, small and warm. I tasted her for what seemed like hours there on that corner. Holding her, touching her, I needed her too. Why? I did not quite know yet. My heart slammed against my ribcage and I thought it would beat right out of my chest. The flames started to envelop me.

It is a funny thing desire. It has destroyed empires. Written legends and made kings. It has shaped our world in everyway imaginable. It has never held sway over me, until now. I remembered now what I studied in History and realized a simple truth, Cleopatra, Helen of Troy, Matta Hari. None of them, none could hold a candle to this girl, this, Emily.

We made it to my car, I never mentioned having one. I managed to drive a steady pace to the address she gave me; her hands caressed my thigh through my jeans. My mind was screaming. I pulled up to a nice little building that contained two flats. One of them she had told me would be hers; she lived there with her sister.

"Emily…" I began with nothing really to say.

"Naomi," she said in her breathless and deep voice "please."

We got out of my car and walked up to the flat. She suddenly realized she had given her keys away earlier that night. "Fucking Hell." She whispered embarrassed. We would have to knock.

"It's okay," I said "We don't need to tonight. I can give you my number…" I was lying. I was stalling. My brain was screaming out to run far and fast from this girl. She was trouble. She was gorgeous. She was consuming me from the inside out.

"Naomi" she turned to face me and kissed me again with such fervor my knees quaked. I wasn't going to run. I knocked, perhaps too loudly and too eagerly on the door.

"Bloody Hell, Ems is that you?" I heard the now familiar lisp in the other girl's voice and I smiled. "Serves you right for tossing your keys in my face, maybe I won't let you in."

"Katie!" Emily shouted still somewhat politely. "Open up."

Katie opened the door and raised her eyebrows when she saw I was with Emily. "Hello, skank." She quipped.

I laughed at her cheek. I just placed my hand upon her shoulder because I had long outgrown juvenile displays towards strangers and then spoke. "That hurts. I don't call anyone a skank unless they're my friend Katie."

"Oy!" she sputtered. She was surprised by my gall, but somewhat delighted by it. She was wearing a blue night gown and slippers her make-up gone. She resembled Emily I thought, but I could tell they weren't identical. Now it's not that Katie didn't have charms of her own, but they did nothing for me. I was intoxicated by her sister. I was drunk on her.

Emily pulled me inside the flat, whispering a thank you to Katie as she drug me up the stairs. We hurried to what I presumed was Emily's bedroom. Emily crashed our lips together before the door even closed. She methodically removed my clothing, taking her time to caress my body with her eyes. I began again, to tremble. She looked at me so earnestly, so honestly I didn't think that anyone had ever seen me before her. Not really. When I stood completely naked before her she kissed me softly, so tenderly I almost cried. She took each one of my breasts in turn into her mouth and sucked them gently, then harder. I rocked my hips towards her. I was wet from before, but now I was gushing. I felt it run down my thigh. "Emily." I gasped.

"You're beautiful," she moaned "so gorgeous."

She pushed me onto the bed. I marveled at her small and beautiful frame as she stripped every piece of clothing from it. So pale, so delicate and firm. I was gasping for air again. She climbed on top of me. Our breasts pushed together, her knee pressing into my center and the sensation it produced made me shudder. She groaned as her knee met my wetness. This was what dying must feel like. All weight lifted from you, all worry, sorrow, and doubt. I was enraptured in this moment. She kissed her way down my body and I groaned and arched my back into her kisses. I never wanted her to stop touching me. She hovered above my aching need and smiled up at me the most adorable smile, and then she licked me hard and fierce. I cried out. Too loudly, I bit my own wrist hard to silence myself as Emily continued to suck my clit. I gushed all the harder for it. My breath was hitching violently as she thrust her fingers into me. Again, I bit my wrist to stifle my own moans. She moved her face up to capture me in a kiss. I tasted salty and sweet and oddly enough mixed with her taste, it was intoxicating. She pounded into me repeatedly and I fell over the edge. I shuddered and screamed into her mouth as she kissed me. She held me until my orgasm subsided. I have never felt anything like that in my entire life and I wouldn't confess that to anyone.

We had sex on and off the entire night. I got little sleep but I honestly didn't mind. I knew however that I wouldn't walk very well in the morning. I chuckled as I fell asleep.

I woke in the morning to the sunlight streaming in Emily's windows painting patterns on the ceiling and on the walls. I smiled contented to myself as I awoke next to my beautiful redhead. Wait, MY redhead? Did I just think that? We've spent one amazing night together and she's mine? I knew for all intents and purposes that I certainly did think so. "You've got some balls, Naomi" I thought to myself. I sat up slowly in bed propping myself up on my pillow to watch the little redhead sleep. I noticed last night that she wasn't a natural redhead. I didn't mind. In fact, I spent sometime staring at her, trying to picture how she would look with brown hair. It made me smile and I reached out to touch her hair and run it softly between my fingers. I did, and Emily stirred a bit and groaned.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said. Wait, did I just say that? What are you doing Naomi Campbell, what in the name of Jesus Christmas Fuck are you doing?

"Good morning," she uttered her voice thick with sleep, but still deep and sexy. "Want to stay for breakfast?"

I sat there chewing on my lip nervously while I planned my escape. I didn't want to run really, but I thought I should. I've never had a woman affect me the way she did, ever. I know that love brought my mother nothing but pain. That love ends and it usually ends bad, everlasting love was the thing of storybooks and movies and it isn't like that really.

"Naomi, come on' stay for breakfast with me, I won't bite," Emily said "unless you want me too." And then she gave me the cheekiest wink.

I said nothing and I think she took that as a tacit agreement, because she squealed. "Great, I'll go down and get us some stuff and we can stay in bed." She jumped out of bed, the soft light hitting her body and making her appear like a goddess. What? Did I just? Naomi, get a handle on your emotions girl. She grabbed a robe from off the door hooks and ran up to me to kiss me. I kissed her hard and soft, embracing her tighter than I meant to before letting her go. She just smiled and said to me, "I'll be right back."

Emily left the door to her bedroom open as she left and all I could think of was now, now I could escape. Or I could climb out the window. I laughed at myself, poor, desperate, lonely Naomi Campbell. I don't even know how I managed to sleep with this girl. She was beautiful, adorable, and sweet. I bear the remarkable talents of sarcasm and surliness, as well as the ability to be god awfully normal. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I was then aware that a pair of eyes rested upon me. I looked up. It was Katie, standing in her bathrobe hair tousled from sleep.

"Don't fuck her over," she breathes to me and then closes the space between us and sits on the foot of the bed. "Please, Naomi." How did she know my name? Oh, right Emily had been screaming it all night. I smiled outwardly. "Are you listening to me? Don't…just…don't fuck her up. She still believes in love, Naomi and happily ever after and romance and all those things. I know you, well your reputation with women at least."

She believes in love. Right, Emily hadn't just fucked me last night. She had made love to me. It made me shudder. Made me shake and it had made me weak. I remember I had even cried softly at one point at the end of the evening. She had held me and ran her fingers through my shoulder length blonde hair and kissed me on the forehead and on my lips. For the uninitiated, that is not something one night stands do.

She's heard of me? My exploits with women were legendary? I laughed internally at my own arrogance. I had been with a few women. Enough to know, that I hadn't loved any of them. They were funny or comforting or smart, but I just didn't know how to be in a relationship with them. I knew I was attracted to women since my first year in College, well before that really but it was only then that I had admitted it to myself. But I had been scared, yes scared to be in a relationship with any of them. I didn't know how I was supposed to function as a "me with a you."

"Katie, are you coming back to bed?" I heard from the door way and looked up to see the wavy brown haired girl from last night with the legs that go on forever. I looked at Katie in shock. The brown haired girl was wearing a bathrobe too.

"Effy," she began. "Say hello to Naomi, she came home with Emily last night."

Effy's eyes bore into me. "Oh," she said quirking her eyebrow at me but she knew. "I heard you both last night while we were trying to sleep."

"So, are you two together? I mean like," I fumbled "Are you lesbians?"

"Oy!" Katie shouted laughing "Labels much? Frankly I consider myself bisexual and Effy," she gestured towards the other girl sort of feebly "Who knows what Effy considers herself." I hear Effy softly chuckle at that remark.

"Party in my room, I guess." Emily said as she returned with a tray of breakfast foods. Toast and jam, OJ, and other stuff crowded the breakfast tray as she wedged her way past Effy and looked suspiciously at Katie.

"What's going on Katie?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Katie didn't lie, but didn't disclose the truth either.

"Okay, then." Emily sighed resigning herself "How about you leave us alone for breakfast, yeah? We'll come down after."

"Okay," Katie grinned "That will give us a chance to talk good and proper."

"See you later," Effy laughed softly as she exited with Katie arm in arm.

"They're cute." I manage to say to Emily after a moment.

"Yeah, they've been dating awhile, since second year at College. Effy's troubled," Emily shrugged "But she's good for my sister."

That was incredibly big of her. Even I could see that Effy had a lot simmering beneath the surface. Turmoil, hurt, and perhaps rage, but if Emily did anything well at all I suppose it was trust. She trusted me for some reason, trusted this.

"Tell me about yourself," she blurted out and then eyed me innocently.

"Well, my name's Naomi Campbell. I'm 22, live here in Bristol. I go to University studying Politics. Work at a music shop. What about you?"

She giggled again. I beamed at her cuteness. "I'm Emily Fitch. I'm also 22, living here in Bristol. I work at my dad's gym…Fitch Fitness."

"Cute." I say.

"Wot?" she questions me.

"You. Just you." I say simply and truthfully. I am beginning to fall for Emily Fitch and it seems right somehow in this moment. I allow myself this. This feeling that is swelling in my chest, this lightness that lay upon me, feather soft. I don't feel the need to be abrasive or hard. I feel very different, but the same. It's like she was stripping from me the walls I had built around myself. She was there pick-axe in hand, chipping away at them, piece by piece.

"I have to go to work soon," I say eyeing the clock in her bedroom.

"Me too," she admits sadly.

I quickly grab my phone and toss it to her. "Put your number in, yeah? I want to see you again." I have never said that to any girl, but she made me feel things. Things I didn't even believe in. Things I thought I didn't have within me and that I would never have. She grins at me, wide and expressively. She puts in her number and grabs her phone, she tosses it to me. "I want to see you again too." She says blushing a little. I pull her in again for a kiss. We devour our breakfast while talking about this or that, never stopping our light caresses or smiles. I am happy here. We both shower together, I mean why freaking not? Making love in the shower, I am floating again. I am weightless. I am Naomi's love and affection.

Quickly I get ready for work. I will have to wear my outfit from last night, skinny black jeans, blue tank top and pin-stripe vest. I slip on my Chuck Taylors that I had tossed across the room last night, spending a good fifteen minutes searching for them in an unfamiliar room. Emily and I take hands and run downstairs. Katie and Effy are waiting. They are drinking coffee and looking at us expectantly. "Hello," I muster "Mind if I grab a cup. I have to run to work, but I gave Ems' my number so we could all hang out again."

At saying this Katie let out a deep sigh of relief. I said nothing about it. Emily smiled. I quickly poured a cup of coffee and poured in a dash of milk into it. The milk swirled about and made patterns and designs, twisting in my cup. I didn't give it too much thought before I gulped it down. For some reason what I did next surprised me. I grabbed Emily in front of Katie and Effy and I kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you later, yeah?" I said sort of nervously.

"Yeah." Emily enthused.

"See you later girls," I waved to Effy and a smiling Katie before strolling out the door.

I arrived to work a little late, but being as I worked with Freddie I knew he'd cover for me. I ran up to the door of Olympian Vinyl as quickly as I could. The faded blue door on the brick building was warm and inviting. We carried everything a music fan could want, records, tapes, CD's, mp3 players, hi-fi equipment, instruments and more. I enjoy music, rather being a critic in some rights. I needed a job to help pay for University and Freddie already worked there, so he got me the job. I ran up the two steps and bolted inside. "Look what the cat dragged in." Freddie exclaimed laughing.

"Lay off, Freds. Am I late? Is the boss here?" I question nervous.

"No Campbell, you're safe." Freddie says softly chuckling. "I punched your card at 9 like you were supposed to."

It was 9:30. Why on earth we opened so early was beyond me. It's not like someone was seeking that vintage Velvet Underground album at nine in the freaking morning anyways. Unless they absolutely had to hear "Sweet Jane" before they went to work, and for that I couldn't blame them.

"How was last night then?" Freddie questioned.

"Oh, Freds it was amazing. She was amazing. I don't even have the words." I gushed suddenly embarrassed at my outburst.

"Whoa," Freddie uttered "Campbell, I've never heard you talk like that."

"Yeah," I said feebly "Don't tell Cook, I'd never live it down."

I worked absent mindedly through out my day. Thoughts wandering frequently to little Emily Fitch and I sold a lot of records to people, mostly romantic ones. I laughed at myself. What had happened to me? I had given up on it. It was so elusive, hiding in the mists of life, evading me and taunting me with its mercurial nature, Love. I heard it echo in my head, Love? That's ridiculous, I barely knew the girl and now I wanted to get a cat with her and buy IKEA furniture? Jesus.

The bell on our door jingled a little and Cook walked in, also wearing the same outfit from last night. Carhart tan pants, a light grey t-shirt and a worse for wear denim jacket buttoned only loosely at the bottom, he wore black Doc Martens that weren't even laced up. "Heeeeey, Naomikins." I hear as he walks towards me. I try to ignore him, feeling guilty all of a sudden. We usually share details about our exploits, graphically. I am ashamed of the person I had let myself become. I file records slowly methodically, pausing to look at the slew of Elvis Costello's "Spike" that we had to get rid of, God that was an awful album. I quickly shifted to the other side of the bins. I looked to these records for comfort. I let my fingers play over them. Rolling Stones "Sticky Fingers," I shifted uncomfortably. I thought of Emily. I moved to another part of the bins.

"What happened last night? Tell old Cookie Monster." He said playfully.

"Not now, Cook" I stalled.

Freddie looked up now from his filing. "Cook, leave her be okay."

Now Cook could smell blood in the water, he began circling. "What's the what, Naomi? Tell old Cook. How was this girl last night? She was hot, yeah? Man, what I wouldn't give to touch her." He thrust his pelvis suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

I leaped at Cook and pushed him up against the racks. "Shut up! Shut up you stupid wanker! You will never put a hand on Emily, you hear me?" I had one hand across Cook's throat and the other drawn into a fist that I hovered above Cook's face.

Freddie ran over at lightning speed, sliding across the counter with ease as he rushed to my side. "Naomi, put your fist down." He said calmly. "Let Cook go."

Cook laughed. He laughed at me. He had wanted me to play my hand first and I had. I cared about this girl. He knew she was different. I released my grip on him.

"Awwww, Naomikins. That is so sweet." He laughed again. "So, she's something, huh?"

"I guess." I muttered then spoke louder "She's something, I don't know what, but she's something to me."

Freddie put his arm around me almost apologetically. Cook smiled.

I spent the rest of my day in purgatory. I couldn't wait to leave work. Emily hadn't texted me or called. I shifted nervously as I rang up some heavy set guy for the last copy of "The Doors: Live" we had in the shop. I knew what I had to do once I got off work. I was going to see her immediately. It felt like forever and it had only been eight hours. I was being consumed from the inside out, I was burning for her. I was burning so brightly, that it was scorching the retinas of those who looked at me. I was the Sun. I am Naomi's overwhelming desire.

I punched out at five o'clock. I said my goodbyes to Freddie and Cook. Cook technically worked there too, although I can't say he ever did anything worth while besides fuck and eat. I ran to my car, peeling out as I shifted it into gear. I was a woman on fire. The only one who could save me now was little Emily Fitch.

I didn't know where I was even driving to. I pulled out my phone and tried Emily's number. No answer. I hung up. I drove to her flat and knocked on her door. Katie answered the door shocked. "What are you doing here?" she uttered unapologetically.

"I, I…" I stuttered "Where's Emily?"

"She's still at work." Katie said simply. I ran for my car. "Wait," she yelled "it's on 34 West Norchester Road, Berkshire."

"Thank You!" I yelled to her as I saw Effy come to the door and slip her arm around Katie's waist smiling.

I pulled up to Fitch Fitness and sighed. What was I doing? I spent one night with her, an amazing one, but still a night. I didn't even know her properly. What did that matter? I was raging inside, my mind was cloudy and I couldn't stop shaking. I was in deep. Then suddenly, I stopped. Was she? Was she shaking and almost crying from want? Was she even feeling half of what I was feeling for her? I became scared. No. No. No. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this. Suddenly I realized I was staring in the windows of Fitch Fitness.

I saw her. Emily. Standing with her back to me as she helped a woman do some sort of crunches. She was guiding her patiently and serenely, I knew and I couldn't see her face. She turned to her side a little and I saw her profile. Her lovely nose and chin, her red hair pulled back just off her neck slightly. I began to pant. Was this love or, something else entirely? She was wearing a white tank top and tiny workout shorts. Her legs had been like two skinny dolphins swimming through the layers of bedding last night, slender and smooth. I moaned slightly at the memory. My hands were pressed on the glass as I stared at her. Bending, flexing, stretching, God I'm hopeless. Then I caught a look at my reflection in on of the gym mirrors. I was burning up I could tell. I was full of desire, but I also looked tender and tired. I didn't know what to think. That's when she saw me. She saw me looking at her. I gasped, suddenly embarrassed, turning away from the window. Emily made her way to the front of the gym and opened the door.

"Hey Naomi," she said warmly. I was blushing hard. "Do you want to come inside or do you want to stay outside and leer at me all night." She gave me a cheeky wink.

I laughed at myself. "Yeah, okay." I said walking into Fitch Fitness.

I walked with Emily to one of the offices there and she closed the door behind her. She kissed me hard and then soft. Then just softly, her tongue moving slowly methodically in my mouth and I wanted more of her. I pulled her closer. My arms gripped her tightly, I expected that my fire would be quenched by her but I only burned brighter. She had laced her arms behind my back and we kissed like that for awhile. I don't know how long, time had stopped for me. I was in another place entirely. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Emsy?" A male voice shouted through the door."Can I talk to ya for a second?"

"Yeah, Dad." She responded.

Her dad? I wasn't ready to meet either of her parents. I started panicking again. She released me gently and kissed my nose before going to the door. I touched my nose slowly as if she had burned me there, as if she had marked me for all to see. I was Emily Fitch's wholly and completely, even if she didn't know it yet. She opened the door and I saw a fit and handsome man with a wide grin in his late forties, I guessed. I don't know really, I never look at guys anymore. He grinned at me expectantly and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Dads this is Naomi." Emily said somewhat shyly.

"Hello, Naomi." He extended his hand to me to take and shake it. I knew that men wanted you to grip their hand firmly but not too tight and shake it no more than three times. This made men feel comfortable with you like you were decent and honest and wouldn't hurt their daughter. I gripped his hand firmly and shook. His grin widened.

"So, how'd you and Emily meet?" He asked curiously eyeing me.

"I…I…" I was stuttering again. Emily took my hand. Damn it girl, why does she do that to me? Why do I feel like she's saving me just by being there?

"We met last night, at the club." She admitted wryly. "Naomi and I have really hit it off." I felt sick. I could've ralphed all over my shoes. I looked down at my Chuck Taylors and stared at the stitching studying its patterns and the scuffs I'd accumulated on them.

"Oh, really?" Her father studied me. I could feel his eyes bore into me. They were seeing my truth laid bare. I picked girls up at clubs, I couldn't be trusted, I was a coward. All my armor was rattling. I readied my defenses. I picked up my spear and was ready.

"That's nice," he continued. "Maybe tomorrow Naomi could come for dinner?"

"What?" I said. I dropped my spear.

"Oh that would be lovely, wouldn't it Naomi?" Emily eyed me with wonder. This was all moving too fast for me. I didn't want to disappoint my little Emily though. My blue eyes blazed a trail across her face and I knew I would never refuse her anything she asked me.

"Okay." I said. "Yeah, I'd love too." Emily squealed with delight pulling me, her father and her into an embrace, how awkward. I am Naomi's raging sense of embarrassment.

Emily and I reluctantly parted ways for the evening, making plans for tomorrow evening at seven and I went back to sleep in my own bed. Freddie and Cook were there, I lived with them after all. Working with them, living with them was kind of an over saturation sure, but I was a lonely sort and I could never live alone. Even silence made me feel lonely. So, if I was alone I listened to music or had the telly on, just for background noise. The things I thought of in the empty silences threatened to swallow me up, whole. I was frightened of them. I was also a little frightened of Emily Fitch.

She had made herself an indispensable part of my life in just under 48 hours. I was reeling. Did I love her? The words made me shudder. I wanted to be loved, I had love to give someone I knew, but I was frightened. I had dragons that hid in caverns deep within my mind that I couldn't bear to fight. I stood there in my armor, weapon in hand. I had long wore this armor to keep others out, weapons in hand to keep them from getting close. I fought people sure, but could I slay my dragons? Would I for her, for Emily Fitch? A tear slid down my cheek as I drifted to sleep.

Tomorrow came quickly and I woke from sleep feeling less than refreshed. My dreams were fretful and I tossed and turned. I got up, showered, and got dressed. I chose something sensible and stylish considering I was having dinner with my girlfriend's...with Emily's parents later. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, another blue top and a smart looking stripped cardigan. I slipped on another pair of Chucks. These were low top black leather and looked smashing as semi-formal attire. "Lezzer." I muttered to myself.

I ran downstairs to see Cook and Freddie in the kitchen eating breakfast furiously. Men looked so appalling when they ate. Shoveling food greedily into their faces, they looked less man than animal. To some girls though, they were appealing. I laughed at it all. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I had never been anyone but myself, but I wondered what it must be like to adore these things. It wouldn't seem any stranger than adoring girls and their ways, their laughter, their mechanisms, their schemes, their smiles and their kisses. I sat and poured myself a bowl of cereal and made some toast. I grabbed some coffee and sat with the boys to talk.

Another uneventful day at work passed. I sold more records, Roxy Music, David Bowie, Bob Dylan, my head was elsewhere. I looked at the clock impatiently. It drifted towards five o'clock. As soon as five came I was again out the door. Kissing Freddie on the cheek and yelling a cheeky "Fuck Off" to Cook when he tried giving me a kiss on the lips. I got into my car and drove to Emily's flat. I knocked expectantly.

Effy answered the door. "Oh," she said again simply but storms brewed in her eyes and it forced me to look away.

"Come in." She didn't seem to say much. Her sentences were short, but full of things to say. It seemed like we were having a conversation but we weren't. She was a puzzle, this one was.

"Emily Is upstairs," she continued "I'll go get her."

I mumbled a thanks and stood expectantly, I heard Emily make her way down the stairs.

"You're hopeless." She started staring at me, her expression unreadable.

My mouth went dry. I flinched. I tried not to let it show, but it did. I was disappointed. Emily's face widened into a grin as she threw her arms around me and laughed. She kissed me softly and all my nervousness flew unabated out the window. I heard it lift off of me.

"You like me a little bit, don't you?" She teased.

"Well, just a little." I admitted nervously. No, I loved you. I knew it now. Don't ask me how these things happen, I don't know. Life was safe a day ago, predictable. Love was a fancy notion I didn't have time for, something I was sure didn't exist. A unicorn if you will. I laughed to myself.

Emily eyed me suspiciously. "Oh, just a little." She pouted, but her small, elegant lips were pulled into a tiny grin.

"More than a little," I admitted "I...I…I…" God, was I going to say it? Spill it out in her flat like milk onto a table, running down into the cracks in the floor boards, seeping into their rug? Emily eyed me surprised. Then she kissed me fiercely. Her tongue wrestled with mine for dominance. She set the pace. I moaned loudly. She guided me upstairs.

Again we were in her bedroom and I stripped in record time. She too was naked before I could blink. I drank in the sight of her. Pale and delicate, yet toned and smooth, I was so powerless against this. She kissed me again fiercely, her hands running all over me. I moaned so loudly, not caring if it disturbed Effy or Katie. Her hands made their way between my legs as we stood there kissing. She pushed them in between to my center and I groaned even louder. She found ample wetness there waiting for her. I did the same and was rewarded in kind. She groaned into my mouth. I released her from my kiss and bit lightly on her neck, nibbling her ears and breasts. She pushed fingers into me and pumped rhythmically, I did the same. We were still standing. We didn't even bother to use the bed. I also, pumped into her with all the feeling I could muster. I made it real. I willed her into my heart. She started shaking. I stared into her eyes. I knew she knew what I couldn't say. She flew over the edge of the precipice and I held her kissing her passionately as we shook through our climaxes. I was engulfed in flames, I made love to her. The woman I loved. The walls were down. Whether I wanted it or not, she was in. Past the defenses, past my armor, weapons laid down. If she wanted to she could destroy me.

We both laid down briefly on the bed on top of the covers. "That was amazing." She said.

"I do, ya know." I said surprising myself.

"What?" She said surprised and somewhat confused.

"I. Love. You." I said. There it was. Like spilled ink on paper, seeping into every fiber, bonding with it, leaving its mark, leaving a stain upon my heart forever.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I love you too." She laughed at her sentimentality.

"But, I don't understand this." I said honestly.

"Do you think I do?" She replied.

I studied her face. We both didn't get it. We were both desperately clawing at what was happening and both of us were coming up empty.

"This is true love," She said smiling "Do you think this happens everyday?"

I embraced her. Partly because she was so damn cute and partly because I knew that it was true. There was no explaining this. I just had to feel it and be brave. I wasn't sure that I could do it.

We finally got re-dressed and went downstairs where Katie and Effy were waiting. Katie didn't waste anytime mocking us. "Oh, Naomi. Oh, Fuck right there. Yes. God." She closed her eyes and imitated her sister. It was more than a little disturbing to me. "Fuck off, Katie." Emily laughed running over pulling her sister in an embrace. Effy smoked her cigarette with the window open and chuckled at their exchange.

"It's not like I didn't have to listen to you two for years." Emily admitted then mocked her sister. "Oh, Effy. God yes. Yes. Oh. Yes." I laughed out loud at her imitating Katie's voice.

"Oy! That's not what I sound like is it Effs?" Katie said playfully.

Effy pulled a long drag off her cigarette and blew out, leaning over to kiss Katie gently on the lips. "A little babes, but I love it."

We all laughed.

Emily and I sat and chatted with Katie and Effy about everything and nothing all at once. I talked about music and recommended some records. Joy Division, Bowie, Tom Waits, everything I could think of to impress them. Emily cared about them and I wanted them to like me so desperately. I think I talked until my face went blue and then I wondered if there would be any conversation left for dinner with her parents. I gulped nervously.

"Almost time for dinner with my folks, babe." She reminded.

I grinned at Katie and Effy who smiled back in kind. "We'll see you there, yeah?" Thank god, I wasn't going to be alone. Friendly faces all around certainly helped quell the storm raging within me.

We made our way to my car and I turned the ignition. It wouldn't start. I panicked. I swore under my breath as Emily pushed her hand through my hair to soothe me. I leaned into her touch. Her fingers felt through my soft blonde tresses and rested on my cheek. She leaned into me and kissed me. I smiled.

"Let's take my scooter, yeah?" She offered.

"Scooter?" I asked almost chuckling. "Really, but my hair?" I whined.

"You're such a girl." She laughed.

We got out of my car and went to the tiny garage beneath the flat. She opened the door slowly and pushed it upwards. Inside sat a small orange scooter. Covered in music stickers, mostly older stuff, the Smiths, the Sex Pistols, the Stooges and such, I was even more impressed with her in that moment. Blue streamers hung from the handlebars and Emily's name was scribbled across the rear of the scooter in sloppy paint.

"Cute." I say stifling a laugh.

"Oh, fuck off you." She joked tickling my sides furiously.

We put on our helmets, hopped on the scooter and headed off. It was a short drive to her parents, maybe ten minutes. I took in the scenery of the city at night. The lights humming, neon buzzing, the sound of cars honking in the distance, the wind rushing past us whistled in my ears. It made a strange sort of music, the city. It was playing for us. I listened contently as I wrapped myself tighter around Emily's waist. We pulled up at her parent's flat. We removed our helmets and she gripped my hand beaming at me. We walked up to her parents door, vibrant red and somehow menacing to me. Emily rang the bell. Within moments, her father was at the door.

"Hello love, Hello Naomi." He uttered. "Please come in."

"Thanks Mr. Fitch." I said.

"Please," He said politely. "Call me Rob."

Once everyone arrived for dinner we sat down. I sat with Emily on one side of me and Effy on the other. I felt safe surrounded by them. Emily's parents peppered me with questions. Where I grew up? How's my mother? Odd, since they didn't even know her. I suppose they were checking to see what sort of daughter I was, did I visit my mum and what not. Emily's mother eyed me furiously all night, finally mustering the nerve to speak.

"So Naomi, did you ever date a girl named Samantha?"

What? My mind raced. I never dated anyone really. I fucked them a couple of times if they were good and took them out to clubs. Dated? Never.

"I work with a girl that says she dated you, Naomi. She said you were awful to her." Her mother eyed me victoriously.

"Well," I spat out as politely as I could fake. "There are two sides to every story."

"She said you fucked her over and left her cold." Her mother began again. My fists clenched under the table, tears welled in my eyes. I had been ambushed.

"Mum!" Emily rose to her feet yelling. "Stop it! Stop it you jealous cow!"

I looked at Effy and Katie for help. Both of them eyed me with their mouths open. I was drowning. Katie sprung to her feet for her sister. "Shut up, bitch!" she yelled at her mother.

Her mother recoiled at Katie's exclamation. "How dare you invite us all here and do this to Naomi! You're no fucking saint. How dare you judge her?"

Emily eyed her sister with adoration. Perhaps having two gay, well one gay, one bisexual, oh fuck it all, daughters was a strain on their mother. I felt sympathy for her and I hated myself for it. Every parent dreams of grandchildren, dreams of a normal, easy life for their children and I was ruining that for her as Effy did before me. Effy eyed me sympathetically. Rob rose from the table.

"Frankly, I'm ashamed at you." He said to Emily's mother.

Emily's mother opened her mouth and then closed it. She trembled with anger. Her words were simple and plain. "How dare you say that to me, Rob?"

"Well," he said throwing his hands up simply. "I am. You've made a fool of yourself here tonight woman, trying to hurt this poor girl. But you also hurt poor Emily." He gestured towards Emily who bowed her head.

"You've also upset Katie and Effy." He pointed at them and Katie folded her arms and scowled at her mother. Effy tilted her head and eyed the scene inscrutably.

"Do you love your daughters?" Rob asked her simply.

"I," She sobbed a little shocked by the question. "I do."

"Well, why does it matter then who they love, if that person loves them?" I nodded to Rob.

I stood up boldly before one of my dragons. "I do love her." I said grabbing Emily's hand. Emily gasped in shock. I had said it to her, but to declare it to everyone? She didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't know either. I pulled out my sword. "I love her and I can't explain it. I can only apologize for the woman I was," I say braver, my dragon was frightened of me now. "I just want to make Emily happy. I don't know how exactly to begin doing that, but I'm willing to try. I want to make you proud of me Mr. and Mrs. Fitch, because I loved your daughter well. Because I love her so well that it makes me a better person. I am on fire before you now," I say. "I am burning so brightly for her and that flame will never go out. I can't explain it. I don't want to, but I know I love her. Please let that be enough."

My dragon recoiled and screamed. He thrashed about and gnashed his teeth. I drug my sword across his skin and I drew blood. He was raging. I was raging too. I took my sword and plunged it deep into his black heart and his screams made me shudder in the warm room. Cold and lifeless my dragon lay and I stood victorious before him.

"I love her." I said tenderly to her mother. Her mother's eyes were wet with tears and as I looked around at everyone at the table. Theirs were too. Emily's, Katie's, hell even Effy's it was silent. The silence lasted agonizingly long before she spoke to me.

"I'm sorry Naomi," my heart sank. "I'm so sorry for what I said." I looked up shocked. Emily gasped.

"I've known that Emily was gay for a long time. I just never thought. I didn't think about losing her to someone, until now."

"You're not losing her." I said making my way over to her mother. "You are seeing her the way I do, beautiful and brave. Love her for who she is and who loves her." Surprising everyone I pull her mother into a hug. Katie gasps loudly while uttering, "Holy fucking hell." I am stunned when her mother hugs me back. My dragons are raging. I am striking them down, one by one. I am dismembering my past in a way that I never thought possible. I am letting them in. Emily, Katie, Rob, Effy, even Emily's mother.

That stain upon my heart must have been visible to her mother, because when she released me she was crying again. The ink had spread its way across my chest seeping off my pages, on to her own. Now both of us were stained by my love for Emily. It would never wash off.

"Please," Her mother began. "Let's finish dinner."

I walked over to Emily and sat down smiling. I leaned over boldly and captured her lips. Everyone at the table was smiling and crying at once. Effy had boldly lit a cigarette and was smoking at the table. The emotion almost too much for her to bare. Katie gripped her hand tightly and kissed her cheek. This eased Effy's nerves a bit, but still I saw her dragons peering out at me from beneath her blue eyes.

After dinner we share our goodbyes and I hug each of them in turn. Rob, Emily's Mother, Katie and Effy, I hug them tightly and feel my love stain each of them in turn. Their pages were now part of my story, part of me.

Emily and I race back to her flat and we make love all night long again. I am screaming her name at the top of my lungs. I am chanting it inside my head. My heart is slamming against my ribcage again and I love every second of it. I bring her to my lips and I whisper against hers, "I'm in love with you, Emily Fitch." The honesty in my voice makes her tremble again, makes her weep.

"I'm in love with you, Naomi Campbell." She breathes against my lips, before capturing me in her searing kiss.

We awake in the morning to birds chirping sweetly and the bright sun shining down upon us. It used to annoy me, but now I found it beautiful. My whole world never looked so promising, so amazingly clear and wondrous. I stood out of bed and cracked the window, so the breeze could rush in, embracing us both. Emily stirred in her sleep. I knelt down to kiss her cheek. She murmured something softly about hamsters. I chuckled.

I made my way downstairs in a borrowed bathrobe that fell just above my knees. Gosh, that girl was adorably short. Effy and Katie were up already again. "Christ, you two raise early." I exclaimed laughing. "Will Ems and I ever get up before you?"

They both laughed and said their good mornings, before Katie excused herself to go upstairs for a minute. I turned to look at Effy who eyed me curiously. "So," she began.

"So," I said.

Christ, would we ever have a normal conversation?

"Do you love her?" I blurted out, embarrassed by my boldness.

"What?" Effy responded curiously.

"Do you love Katie?" I asked again. I wasn't sure why I was asking.

Effy nodded her head unsure of how to proceed. "I'm just now understanding how to properly, thanks to you." She said.

"What?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I was so ashamed last night." Effy admitted. "I have never loved Katie with reckless abandon like you love Emily. Like Katie deserves to be loved. I felt awful and sick with myself." This was the most Effy had ever said to me. I placed my head upon my hands and listened intently.

"I do though, love her. I love her so much it scares me and I want to run screaming into the night." I nodded my head in agreement. "She could destroy me you know? With one wave of her manicured hand and I would take it all, every lash. Every cut, every scar, because I'm mad to be in love with her. I would love her still." Now, it was my turn to cry. Effy had been hurt before, it was clear but how, I didn't know.

"A part of me will love her forever, no matter what happens." Effy said simply. "I will forever shout her name into the night, because she is my one true love. I'm scared I will fuck it up." I nod again in agreement. "I'm scared I'm not good enough for her." Again I nod. "But you made me want to try harder, Naomi. Harder to be the woman that Katie deserves. That is something." I smile at Effy and grab her hand squeezing it softly.

"Have you told Katie this?" I ask.

"No, "she replies simply. Then I notice Katie standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Oh," Effy exclaims again.

Katie runs for Effy like a mad woman and jumps on to her lap. Smothering her with kisses and running her hands all sorts of places, I am happy for them yet I squirm in my seat never the less.

"What did I miss?" I hear Emily's sleepyhead voice say softly. She's standing in the doorway in plaid pajamas that look so adorable I want to rip them off of her.

"Effy loves me!" Katie proclaims loudly. "She really, really does!" She kisses Effy again fiercely.

"Whoa," Emily announces jokingly "It's too early in the morning for me to see you suck her face off."

"Shut up, bitch." Katie jokes and we all laugh again. I have never been so happy, so content. Then I remember Freddie and Cook. I've been gone a long time and never even called to say I was okay. I would have to go and see them.

"Emily, "I begin. "Would you come with me today to see Cook and Freddie."

"Yeah," she replies "I pretty much have to tell them why they're losing a smashing flat mate."

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"Naomi, move in here, with me. I know it doesn't make sense, but none of this does. I've waited so many lonely nights for you Naomi. I didn't even know what I was waiting for. It hurts to think of those nights where I burned waiting for your touch. I don't want to think of all those lost moments when I could have been kissing you. I want to make the most of this, of us. I love you. I want you. I need you in everyway fathomable. Somewhere deep within me, I always have."

I move from the table and then we are kissing. I thought I was the only one able to give grand speeches. I thought no one would ever love me recklessly back. I was wrong on both counts. I was never happier to be wrong in all my life.

We got dressed and ready and all four of us made our way to my flat. I hadn't expected Katie and Effy would want to come, but to my surprise they did. We were all on a high. This day was amazing for all of us and we were floating. I went up to the door of my flat holding Emily's hand. Katie and Effy held hands behind us. I knocked and waited.

Cook opened the door and peered out at us all holding hands. "Well if it ain't the lezzer brigade." He taunted. Nice foot to get off on, really Cook. I am Naomi's bewildered disappointment.

Cook laughed and I heard Freddie come up behind him. He had a girl with him. Slender and blonde, she was an attractive sort.

"Hey, Naomi, hey Emily, hey girls," He greeted all of us even though I had yet to introduce him."Please come in."

We all filed into the flat slowly. I didn't know where to begin. I introduced everyone to everyone else, meeting Freddie's new girlfriend Aja. Freddie so deserved to be happy too. Freddie smiled at Effy and I think in another lifetime there might have been something there, but I knew Effy was in love with Katie. I sat everyone down together and explained why I had to move out.

Cook and Freddie were disappointed, but somehow understood. The power of Emily Fitch was clear upon me. "You've never looked happier," Cook admitted sadly.

Sad because he knew it was true and sad because I knew he was afraid he'd never know what that felt like. I hugged him. "I am happy, Cook." I say. Freddie nodded at me.

"You look different to me somehow," he said with reverence.

It was if I had been baptized by fire. I had the fire engulf me, but I wasn't scarred. I was burning but I was controlling it. I was blazing bright and they could see the difference it made in me. It lit me up from the inside. Love had lit me up like the Sun. Emily had.

Emily took my hand kissing it gently. She could see it now. See everything else stripped away. I was still wearing armor, but for a different reason. I would be her protector and she would be mine. My armor was made new again, old scars removed. It shone brightly and fervently before them now. I stood with my sword gleaming ready to face any dragons that dared rear their heads again. The dragons trembled, afraid. My blonde hair seemed kissed by the sun, my blue eyes shown like diamonds and cut their way across my fears. Love, I loved Emily Fitch. I smiled at Freddie and Cook.

We made plans for how we would proceed. I moved out rather quickly and shacked up with my girlfriend, yes girlfriend and we gleefully moved me into her flat. Katie and Effy helped, so did Freddie and Cook. When we were done, Emily and I fell laughing onto her bed.

"Well, here I am." I said simply lacing my fingers with hers.

"Yes," She said leaning in to kiss me. "It's about time."

She kissed me so passionately I lost all capacity to think. My mind swirled and my heart swelled. I knew that I would always love her. Don't ask me how I knew. I wasn't sure. Can anyone ever be sure of such a thing? I just did. I just do. I always will.

We made plans to visit my mum on a Tuesday. I was nervous. My mother knew my track record with girls. Saw me take and break hearts and toss them from the nearest precipice. She didn't think much of me for doing that I know, but I knew too that she felt guilty. She felt like she's the one who made me hate love so much, that I would throw every chance at it that I got, away. I wanted desperately to show her that wasn't true.

We went on Emily's scooter to see my mum. I was nervous. Tangled up in knots, but one touch of Emily's hand, one kiss of her lips upon mine soothed my fears. We walked up to the flat and I froze. "We don't need to do this today." I blurted.

Emily looked a little hurt. "Naomi, please don't be like this." The dragons were rumbling low deep within my belly. I could hear them. I knew she was right. I chewed my lip and then exhaled.

"Okay. Let's do this Ems." I said and knocked. I took Emily's hand to me and kissed it as my mum opened the door.

"Naomi!" my mum squealed with delight, tugging me into an embrace and squeezing the life out of me. Great, now it looked like I never visited the cow. I only saw her every Sunday.

"Who is this?" She uttered curiously while eyeing Emily.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend Emily." I blurted nervously before she even let us in.

My mother's eyes widened with shock and then, what was it? Glee. She pulled Emily to her crashing their bodies together. Emily looked at me helplessly and I could only laugh.

"Emily," I said laughing. "This is my mum, Gina."

"Hi, Gina," Emily squeaked awkwardly from within my mother's strangling embrace.

My mother mercifully released her. "Come in, come in." She eagerly ushered us both in to talk. We moved into the kitchen where my mum fixed us both some tea. She placed out the Garabaldi's she knew were my favorite. I hungrily and nervously ate them.

"Don't eat to many of those, babes," Emily joked "Or, I'll have to divorce you."

I laughed at her cheek. I kissed her on the lips with genuine affection. My mother eyed us reverently. She saw it too. She saw the light within me, shining outward because of Emily Fitch. She had never seen me like this, happy. She sighed with contentment. She owed Emily a debt she knew she could never repay. She hugged the little redhead suddenly making her gasp. I laughed again.

I could see it in my mother's eyes. I didn't have to prove it to her. I didn't have to fight. She knew. Emily loved me. I loved her. Emily stood caught a blaze before her. She stood with her armor gleaming in the sunlight. Her red hair looking for all the world, like the fire a light inside of her. She too was burning from the inside out. Little Emily Fitch had slain most of her dragons long ago and for that she was lucky. She did not however take for granted that they weren't hiding elsewhere. She too had a sword to protect her love. She too had eyes like sharpened stone. Tiger's eye, looking into them made me quake inside. My dragons quaked too.

I explained everything to my mother that day. It all seemed so long ago, when I didn't know Emily Fitch. I had suffered because of it. I had slaughtered useless nights, bleeding their contents onto the pages of my life. I didn't plan on wasting those nights anymore. The future was filled with promise and hope. I didn't place it all on her shoulders though. I too, guided my own happiness. I decided the role I would play in my own life, hero or villain. I didn't put it all on little Ems shoulders and she didn't put it all on mine. It was easier that way, to share the load between us. That's the way we did it too.

We lived many happy years together, having children between us, two girls. Sasha and Natalie, they took Emily's name. Don't ask me how we had them. You get how science works. We surrounded ourselves with the love and warmth of friends and family. We burned so brightly, my dears. We blazed and blazed into eternity. We had many adventures, like that time we got lost in France with Cook and Freddie. Or that time, we were stranded in Russia with Katie and Effy and Panda. Oh, there is so much to tell you about our lives together I don't think I could begin to capture it properly. Those are stories for another time I suppose, but rest well. My dragons and Effy's too laid in slumber. We all lived happily ever after as they say, and we never stopped burning brightly. Never ever, for we loved each other you see and that was all that ever mattered.


End file.
